warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 26
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 25 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 27}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 26. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuer und Eis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Gelbzahn *Borkenpfote *Sandpfote *Rußpfote *Buntgesicht *Wolkenjunge *Braunstern / Braunschweif *Narbengesicht *Graustreif *Frostfell *Unbekannte/r Krieger-Streuner/in (vermutlich Rankenklette oder Stummelschweif)* *Unbekannter gescheckter (im Original gefleckt-getigerter) Kater (vermutlich Kieselstein) *Unbekannter Kater (vermutlich Schwarzfuß) *Blaustern *Langschweif *Wieselpfote *Kurzschweif *Tigerkralle *Weißpelz *Farnpfote *Mausefell *Sturmwind *Einauge :*Anmerkung: In ''Feuer und Eis heißt es, dass Braunstern mit vier seiner Katzen das DonnerClan-Lager angreift. In In die Wildnis hat Braunstern aber fünf enge Krieger um sich gescharrt. Erwähnte Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt *Maisjunges (nicht namentlich) *Dornenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Fetzenstern (hier Kampfstern genannt) *Wunschjunges (nicht namentlich) *Hoffjunges (nicht namentlich) *Echsenstreif (nicht namentlich) *Flickenpelz Ereignisse Tod *Narbengesicht *Braunstern verliert eines seiner Leben Zeremonien *Braunstern erhält seinen Kriegernamen ''Braunschweif zurück, da er nicht mehr Clananführer ist Sonstige Orte *DonnerClan-Lager **Kinderstube *Hochstein Tiere *Fuchs *Krähe Heilmittel *Spinnweben *Beinwellwurzel *Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Augenverletzungen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SchattenClan, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Donnerweg *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Königin, Ältester, Junges, Anführer, Krieger, Heiler, Schüler, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Monde *Redewendung: "Dem SternenClan sei Dank" Wissenswertes *Seite 286: Der Satzrest "(...), ignoring the thorns, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 264 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 287: Der Satzrest "(...) to see who it was." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 265 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 287: Der Satz "Fireheart looked back at him in disbelief." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz schaute ihn ungläubig zurück an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ungläubig verharrte Feuerherz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 265 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 288: Der Satzrest "(...) he went on urgently." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 266 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 288: Der Satzrest "(...) as she struggled." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 266 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 288: Der Satzrest "(...) by the bracken wall and turned, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 266 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 289: Feuerherz' Gedanken ("Pass auf!") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 267 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 289: "In der Mitte lag Narbengesichts Leichnam" - Der Punkt am Satzende fehlt. *Seite 291: Raggedstar wird mit Kampfstern übersetzt. *Seite 291: Gelbzahn meint, sie wäre dafür bestraft worden, dass sie gegen das Gesetz der Krieger verstoßen hat, indem sie als Heilerin Junge bekommen hat. Dies ist ein Fehler, da es erstens im Kriegergesetz keine solche Regel gibt (stattdessen ist die Regel Teil des Heilergesetzes) und zweitens ist Gelbzahn als Heilerin nicht an das Kriegergesetz gebunden, da Heiler andere Gesetze haben. *Seite 291: Das Wort dieses vom Satz "(...), dass dieses eine überlebt hat!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 269 von Fire und Ice, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 291: Der Satzrest "(...), and Fireheart thought she was going to collapse." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 269 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 292: Der Anfang von Feuerherz' und Rußpfotes Dialog wurde geändert. Im Deutschen ruft Feuerherz nach Rußpfote und fragt sie, ob sie in Ordnung ist. Daraufhin steckt sie den Kopf aus dem Bau und fragt nach den Streunern. Im Original hingegen erkundigt sich Feuerherz erst nach Rußpfotes Befinden, nachdem diese den Kopf aus dem Bau steckt, als er nach ihr ruft. (vgl. Seite 269-270 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 292: Der Satzrest "(...) she whispered." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 270 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 292: "(...), miaute sie mit erstickter Stimme." - Vor dem Wort erstickt müsste "vor Scham" stehen, da im Origial die Rede von "voice (was) choked with shame." ist (vgl. Seite 270 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 292: Der Satz "The small cat's eyes were full of despair." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die Augen der kleinen Kätzin/Katze waren voller Verzweiflung.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), rief sie verzweifelt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 270 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 293: Der Satz "As fast as she could, she scrambled awkwardly over to Yellowfang and thrust the cobwebs inside the nest." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "So schnell sie konnte, humpelte sie unbeholfen zu Gelbzahn hinüber und steckte/schob die Spinnweben in das Nest") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), und humpelte zu Gelbzahn hinüber." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 270 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 293: Der Satz "Hardly any cat had moved in the camp clearing." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kaum eine Katz hatte sich auf der Lichtung des Lagers bewegt.) wurde im Deutschen mit "Auf der Lagerlichtung war alles totenstill." ersetzt (vgl. Seite 270 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 287: Der Satz "Dustpaw ran to the tunnel and disappeared inside." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 271 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 294: Der Satz "(...) Fireheart answered, forcing out the words in spite of his exhaustion." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), antwortete/erwiderte Feuerherz, die Worte vor Erschöpfung herauspressend.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), erwiderte Feuerherz mit vor Erschöpfung leiser Stimme." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 271 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 294: Der Satzrest "(...) Bluestar demanded, looking once more around the clearing." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 271 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 294: Der Satz "Good." (zu Deutsch: "Gut.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Dem SternenClan sei Dank." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 271 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 295: "Feuerherz stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus." - Vor dem Wort Seufzer müsste "leisen" stehen, da im Origial die Rede von "quiet sigh" ist (vgl. Seite 273 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 296: Der Satz "(...) asked Bluestar, walking over to her deputy." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), antwortete/erwiderte Blaustern, während sie zu ihrem Stellvertreter hinüberging.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), fragte Blaustern ihren Stellvertreter." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 273 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 298: Der Satz "He looked over to Yellowfang and was relieved when to old she-cat dipped her head just enough for him to know she forgave him for wounding her son." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 275 von Fire and Ice) Quellen en:Fire and Ice/Chapter 26nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 26 Kategorie:Verweise